vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyrus
Summary Cyrus is the nihilistic main antagonist of the Sinnoh Pokémon games. He is the leader of Team Galactic and wishes to use the power of Palkia and Dialga to erase the universe, and remake it as a realm devoid of spirit. However, he was not always this way. Cyrus had spent his childhood in Sunyshore City, where he was an excellent, if asocial, student. Despite his good academic standing, his parents refused to be satisfied, leaving Cyrus dejected and lost. These experiences led Cyrus to believe that emotion was the root of all strife, and that the only way to put an end to all conflict was to cleanse the world of its influence. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C. 2-B with prep | At least 7-B | At least 7-A | Likely High 7-A | At least Low 2-C Name: Cyrus Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male | Male for his Pokémon. Age: 27 Classification: Pokémon Trainer, Galactic Boss, Member of Team Rainbow Rocket (In Ultra Sun and Moon) Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics | Superhuman Physical Characteristics All, Flight, Resistance to Sleep and Honchkrow. Statistics Reduction, Ice Manipulation Sneasel, Air Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Confusion Inducement, Darkness Manipulation Golbat, Darkness Manipulation, Air Manipulation Murkrow | Statistics Reduction, Ice Manipulation Sneasel, Air Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Confusion Inducement, Darkness Manipulation Crobat, Darkness Manipulation, Air Manipulation Honchkrow | Breath Attack, Fire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Electricity Fang Houndoom, Air Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Telekinesis Honchkrow, Air Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Confusion Inducement Crobat, Statistics Reduction, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation Gyarados, Darkness Manipulation, Ice Manipulation Weavile | Breath Attack, Fire Manipulation, Darkness and Shadow Manipulation, Poison Manipulation Houndoom, Darkness Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation Honchkrow, Poison Manipulation Crobat, Darkness Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, The Ability to Break Reflective Barriers Weavile, Time Manipulation, Energy Projection, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation Dialga or Spatial Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation Palkia (Dialga and Palkia have also many other abilities) Attack Potency: Street level. Multiverse level with preparation (Created the Red Chain with the powers of the Lake Trio, allowing him to restrain and control Palkia and Dialga) | At least City level+ (His team is comparable to that of Crasher Wake in Platinum) | At least Mountain level (Superior to Candice) | Likely Large Mountain level (Stronger than before and nearly comparable to Volkner) | At least Universe level+ (Commands Dialga or Palkia, but being kept in Pokéballs limits them from showcasing their full power. Despite that Dialga should be able to have complete mastery over a timeline and Palkia is its equal) Speed: Peak Human | Sub-Relativistic | At least Sub-Relativistic (Faster than Candice) | At least Sub-Relativistic (Nearly comparable to Volkner) | Infinite Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | At least Class 50 | Class 100 | Class 100 | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Street Class | At least City Class+ | At least Mountain Class | Likely Large Mountain Class | At least Universal+ Durability: Street level | At least City level+ | At least Mountain level (Can take hits from either Dawn or Lucas, who by this point has already fought Candice) | Likely Large Mountain level (More durable than before) | At least Universe level+ Stamina: High | Very high for his Pokémon | Extremely high, likely limitless for Dialga or Palkia Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters on the Pokémon and Move | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move | Standard melee range to extended melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move | Standard melee range to extended melee range. At least Universal+ for Dialga or Palkia Standard Equipment: Pokéballs Intelligence: Gifted (Runs a criminal organization, and was very close to creating his own universe. The Cyrus that appears in Ultra Sun/Moon successfully reached his goal) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses | Varies for his team, which is also crippled by Rock-type attacks | Ground and Fighting-type attacks for Dialga, Dragon and Fairy-type attacks for Palkia Notable Attacks/Techniques: Here are all of Cyrus's Pokémon Moves. Key: By Himself | Pokémon Team (Celestic Town) | Pokémon Team (Team Galactic HQ) | Pokémon Team (Distortion World) | Pokémon Team (Gen 7) Pokémon Teams Celestic Town Sneasel.png|Sneasel, The Sharp Claw Pokémon. 042Golbat.png|Golbat, The Bat Pokémon. Murkrow.png|Murkrow, The Darkness Pokémon. Hold Item: Sitrus Berry Team Galactic HQ Sneasel.png|Sneasel, The Sharp Claw Pokémon. Crobat.png|Crobat, The Bat Pokémon. 250x-430Honchkrow.png||Honchkrow, The Big Boss Pokémon. Hold Item: Sitrus Berry Distortion World Houndoom.png|Houndoom, The Dark Pokémon. 250x-430Honchkrow.png|Honchkrow, The Big Boss Pokémon. Crobat.png|Crobat, The Bat Pokémon. 130Gyarados.png|Gyarados, The Atrocious Pokémon. 250px-461Weavile.png|Weavile, The Sharp Claw Pokémon. Hold Item: Sitrus Berry Team Rocket’s Castle Houndoom.png|Houndoom, The Dark Pokémon. 250x-430Honchkrow.png|Honchkrow, The Big Boss Pokémon. Crobat.png|Crobat, The Bat Pokémon. 250px-461Weavile.png|Weavile, The Sharp Claw Pokémon. Character-left.png|Dialga, The Temporal Pokémon. Character-right.png|Or Palkia The Spatial Pokémon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Rick Sanchez (Rick & Morty) Rick's Profile (Cyrus had his Gen VII team, Rick had a month of preparation, both had previous knowledge, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Evil Characters Category:Leaders Category:Summoners Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Nintendo Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Status Effect Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Poison Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Fire Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Space Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2